The Road Less Traveled By
by tangyy
Summary: When a strange, dark tabby loaner is given a task to protect and raise two kits, his world is turned upside down. He now has join a clan and earn the respect of the warriors, all the while keeping the kits away from an evil tom named Swiftkill


_Take the road less traveled by_

_Take it all the way_

_Take it slowly, step by step_

_Correcting your mistakes_

Darkness.

A large, dark brown tabby tom stood neatly poised in a dim array of trees. The atmosphere was dull, yet it was apparent how murky and different it was. The umbrage of trees stood overlaying the ground, its tall branches not even coming close to touching the ground. There was only slight rare rays of light that shone on the forest floor.

The dark tabby only kept his eyes on one spot, careful of his surroundings. His ears were perked and ready for any sounds behind him. He swayed slowly, and out of habit. His keen eyes squinted as he tried to see closer into what was going on.

An orange tabby cat leapt onto something, biting down on it and then showing off a skinny mouse. Looking around, she layed it down gently, sitting down for a minute. Her emerald eyes were bright and excited, but she showed no emotions other than this. She took her paw and swept it over her left ear, licking her chops hungrily. She looked around one more time cautiously, then laying down, scooted the mouse towards her. She stared at it for a few minutes, reached down to take a bite…and…

"Oi!"

A black cat, now visible, leapt onto the orange she-cat, bowling the mouse out of her grip. His eyes showed dislike and disappointment. He surveyed her for a second, and then glanced at the mouse. Looking back at the she-cat, the look of excitement changed into shock and anger.

The dark tabby in the trees leaned forward a little, stopping his sway. He didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to himself, and he didn't want his hiding spot revealed. He strained to hear what was said, keeping his tail out at the perfect angle to keep him balanced. He unsheathed his claws, gripping them on the trees so that he did not fall. His breaths were now less frequent, his heart beat faster. He needed desperately to hear what was said.

The orange she-cat was still silent, looking up at the black tom. "What?" she said impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

The black tom ignored this rude remark, and replied with a harsh remark. "You were about to eat that mouse," he hissed, flicking his tail at the mouse. "You were about to take a bite out of one of few mice in this bleak forest. You were about to give the clan one less piece of fresh kill…and for what?"

The orange she-cat growled. "Don't talk, Swiftkill," hissed the she-cat. "It was only in leaf bare I saw you eat three sparrows you caught yourself. Don't be a hypocrite." Her eyes were glaring, fixed on Swiftkills. She kept herself from unsheathing her claws, but kept her temper to its level. She was angry of being denied her meal.

Swiftkill snarled at her remark. He unsheathed his claws, digging them into the she-cats shoulder. The she-cat didn't make a sound, but her teeth were apparently clenched. "The clan needs kill now more than ever," he hissed angrily back to her. "You know that, too."

"Everyone is starving but you! You and Darkstar, and only because you don't have to follow the warrior code." The she-cat managed to say a couple words before using her hind legs to kick Swiftkill off of her. She turned around, unsheathed her claws, and prepared for an attack if he dared gave one. She had said that about her leader. She had said the truth about her leader. And she didn't give a damn if deputy Swiftkill cared.

Swiftkill was knocked on his back, and he quickly gave her a slash at the face and the chest in a fast movement. He hadn't been called 'Swiftkill' for anything. After he watched the she-cat fall, he walked back over to her, his claws sheathed again. Blood was pouring from her deep wound, and she moaned in pain. "Don't ever talk to your future leader like that," he hissed, giving her one more blow to the side. He took a step back, eyeing her with pleasure.

"My…kits…" the she-cat was pained, her rude state now replaced with fear and worry. "You killed them…"

"We don't need more of _you_," hissed Swiftkill. He gave out a snarl at her, padding towards the mouse that she caught. He then came up beside her, layed down, and began tearing up at the mouse. The she-cat could only give out moans of pain, some cries. Swiftkill finished off the mouse in a matter of minutes, leaving the bones beside her. "You were killed by a poisoned mouse," he hissed, walking away and leaving her to die.

"Help me!" cried the she-cat, as Swiftkill was leaving. "My kits…"

The dark tabby panicked. He looked around, seeing if any other cats were around. What was he suppose to do? He was an outcast, a loaner. He stared at the pained she-cat, wondering what was wrong with her. He immediately realized as he watched her in pain. Not even thinking, he quickly climbed down branch by branch to reach her. It was a long way down, but he managed to be at her side in a few seconds.

The orange she-cat gasped as she saw the dark tom, her breathing beginning to wane.

"I saw the whole thing," mewed the dark tom. He was struggling for words. "Let me help you."

The orange she-cat only nodded as she yet out another yelp of pain. She was still losing more blood, and the dark tom didn't know what to do. "You'll be fine," he comforted, as he watched her in pain. He flinched as he saw her moan out again, running to the left as he realized some herbs were there. A kit was coming.

He growled in anger as he realized the herbs wouldn't even help. They weren't anything as good as poppy seed or yew, but he had to use them. He took a huge mouthful and layed them beside her, motioning her to eat. He then looked around frantically, got some cobwebs, and began to apply them to her wounds. He carefully stuck the last cobweb he had on her eye wound. He looked to see how her progress was going. She was still losing blood and the herbs weren't helping. She had birthed one kit, and still one more was coming.

"Come on," he urged, trying to help her. "You and your kits can get through this… I know you can do it!"

"I…" the orange she-cat finally gave birth to the second tiny kit, the dark tabby quickly taking the kit and laying it next to the other. He looked at the fading, emerald eyes in the queen. She had gone through so much by all the scars…but why was she fading?

"Take my kits," she breathed, one of her last breaths she took, "to my clan. Away from Swiftkill…raise them…" She finally stopped breathing, falling limp.

"NO!" hissed the dark tom, looking at the kits wearily. "No, no, no, no, no!"

What did he get out of snooping? He had always done it, interested in what happened in these strange lands. But why did this have to come out of it? He was only a lonely traveler, forever having to live a life on his own. He couldn't live a clan life. He couldn't take care of two kits that weren't even his. He couldn't go up to a strange clan and ask them to take these kits. He felt a connection to these kits… he wanted to be able to raise them. But something told him that he shouldn't, and he always went with his gut feeling. But the queens dying wishes? Was he suppose to just ignore her and let her kits die? He then decided that he had to watch them. He had to keep them safe. He was going to carry out the queens wishes and keep these kits alive. As he heard their desperate cry, as he looked up to the sky, as he cried out in utter confusion, he knew what he had to do.

He took a glance at the dead she-cat, quickly taking the kits in his powerful jaw. He slowly put his nose in the air, scenting out which way to go. He then quickly began to pad away from the dying scene, not knowing that he was about to fall into another one.

**My Notes c[: **

**The chapters will be longer than this**

**There will be a clan list**

**The poem "Road Less Traveled By" by Robert Frost belongs to him**

**The poem I made myself belongs to me**

**Try not to Flame. I really hate that**

**I MIGHT NOT HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

**I am a little hesitant about releasing this just because I don't know how it will turn out ****at all****, but I want to see how other people like the idea. This part happened in a dream, and it was a huge nightmare for me. I thought it would make an interesting story, so let's see how it goes. Please give me any encouraging comments and help me come up with some names for the clan cats! Thanks!**

**--tangyy**


End file.
